His Pleasure, My Pain
by KakarotsPrincess
Summary: Based on a scene in Dragon Ball Super Episode 61 where Goku rages after hearing what Black did to Chichi and Goten. Slight (Very slight) GoChi.


**Author's Note: Me and my good friend Rosebud had an agreement that we are both going to write a challenge fic regarding our take on episode 61 of Dragon Ball Super where Goku Black kills Goten and Chichi and tells Goku about it. Challenge fic because we both dislike Chichi, and it IS really a challenge to write about Goku thinking affectionately about her. It's really a challenge to write about even just a slight GoChi for us. I also know that I already did this before when this episode was first aired in Japanese Dub but the English Dub has really got me. Like, I had Goku fever for a long time after watching it, and I can't help it. I just had the urge to write my thoughts. Anyway, I hope you all like it and I am really really sorry if I posted this just now. I just came from a 36 hour hospital duty and having to stay awake all night while attending to different patients with different cases is very stressful and draining, so much that all I wanna do when I get home is to sleep. Nevertheless I am happy that I finally got to post this after a long time. It's actually been months since Rosebud and I talked about this.**

* * *

 **GOKU'S POV:**

"I thought for sure you would have asked by now, Goku. Aren't you concerned about your family?"

An eerie feeling of dread crept up inside me as I stared at Zamasu, who had a smug look on his face. His partner Goku Black mentioned something earlier about how he killed an alternate version of me in a different timeline after stealing my body, but he didn't elaborate too much on that. Also, I was completely preoccupied with fighting them that I never thought of asking Black further details regarding how he stole my body or how he killed me, as well as if someone else did see me die by his hand or what.

Now, as I leaned against a crumbling old building with Zamasu cornering me, the words that came out of his mouth suddenly struck me deep, a feeling of mixed dread and worry starting to creep up inside me. Worry for my family. Worry for my wife, and my son.

"My family?!" I gasped, as I looked at him. I then saw Goku Black land behind him, an equally smug look plastered on his face.

Zamasu smirked evilly. "Go ahead. Tell him what you did to his loved ones." He said.

"Where does one begin such a gripping tale?" Black asked sinisterly, still looking at me. At that moment, I am already starting to have an idea of what could have possibly happened to Goten and Chichi, but of course, I didn't want to dwell on that. I still want to think that maybe they survived, and I'm the only one who died. Maybe they were injured, but at least they were alive.

"Yes, a good question." Zamasu replied, his smirk staying in place. Then he spoke again, "Why don't you start with the wish? After you took the time ring and gathered the Super Dragon Balls to summon the beast?"

Black chuckled. "Hah! Very well."

* * *

 **BLACK'S POV:**

The huge golden dragon loomed before me waiting for me to make a wish after I summoned it with the Super Dragon Balls. I stared at it intently as I said the only wish I had in mind.

"I wish for you to swap my body with the body of the Saiyan Goku!"

The dragon's eyes glowed red and when I stared into my hands, I was filled with delight to see that they were no longer green, and they looked more human. I touched my face and I was able to confirm that indeed, my wish had been granted.

"Fascinating..." I said to myself with a proud victorious smirk. "So this is how it feels to be Goku."

* * *

 _ **Alternate Timeline:**_

 _Goku, or rather the man who used to be Goku, had a frantic and confused look as he continued to check on himself. His son Goten had left immediately to get his wife Chichi after seeing what happened._

 _"What the?! Why am I green?! And tiny!" The poor man exclaimed frantically as he continued to study himself while trying to find an appropriate explanation for what just transpired._

 _"Look Mom! I told you..." Goten said to his mother, Chichi as he flew up in the air carrying her, while pointing to her the mysterious green creature wearing his father's clothes._

 _"What? Are you sure that's him?" Chichi asked her son. Sure, the creature wore Goku's clothes, but he doesn't look like Goku. In fact, she couldn't see any trace of Goku from this strange looking creature she was looking at._

 _"Yeah, I was standing right there when he transformed!" Goten replied as he gently dropped Chichi and allowed her to stand on her feet._

 _Chichi studied the green creature, trying to come up with a logical reason as to how this strange looking man claiming to be Goku suddenly appeared wearing her husband's farming clothes, while Goku himself is nowhere to be found._

 _"Goku?! What's going on? I mean, is that really you in there?" She asked, still refusing to believe that the green creature before her is indeed Goku._

 _"Yeah, Chichi..." The green skinned creature replied. Even his voice sounded different now. "I don't know how... it just happened."_

 _Before Chichi could answer, they all heard a familiar voice speak._

 _"He no longer has his body, but he's kept his mind."_

 _Chichi turned towards the voice and now it was her time to be shocked. Standing before her now is a man who looked and sounded just like her husband, wearing a different set of clothes. However, something seemed wrong with this one, as this new Goku who appeared before them had an evil smirk on his lips, something which Chichi isn't used to seeing._

 _"Wait, what?!" She gasped as she looked at this strangely dressed Goku._

 _"Dad?" Goten asked as he too, eyed the strange man that looked and sounded just like his father._

 _The green creature spoke with disbelief, "No way! You look just like me!"_

 _The strangely dressed Goku who is in fact Zamasu, wielded a purple blade like weapon in his right hand, smirk still in place as he looked at the confused faces of the ones before him._

* * *

 **GOKU'S POV:**

"Then he snuffed you out... using your own body as his weapon." Zamasu's menacing voice spoke and before I could react, Black has stabbed me with his trademark ki blade, making me release a scream of pain as the blade pierced my insides. The sinister duo continued to look at me smugly, clearly enjoying to see me in so much agony.

"Just like I'm doing right now..." Black said in a sinister voice as he looked at me.

Wincing and gasping in pain, I held on to the blade embedded in my body with both hands as I focused my eyes on him, the dread in my heart intensifying to new heights. As I have said before, I have the slightest idea of what could have possibly happened to Chichi and Goten, but for some reason, I didn't know why I still wanted to know more. I wanted to hear more from Black. A part of me is still hoping for a slightly positive outcome, yet another part of me also wanted Black to stop right at this point and leave his story about my family open ended. Oh God, I do hope Chichi and Goten managed to escape. I couldn't take it if they indeed became victims to Black too.

"Damn you..." I said to him, my voice cracking from the mixed feelings welling up inside me. "And what about Chichi? And Goten?" I asked in a frantic tone. Please.. let my assumptions be wrong.

Black smirked, obviously pleased after he heard my voice crack like that. "Oh surely you can guess that much, Goku.." he said before he pierced me more with his ki blade, making me release another pained scream.

"After I struck you down in front of your wife and child, it was time to finish the cleansing.."

* * *

 ** _Alternate Timeline:_**

 _Chichi and Goten both stared in mixed horror and shock as Goku, or rather the creature having Goku's body, killed the green creature claiming to be Goku earlier, in cold blood. The green skinned man wearing Goku's farming clothes lay lifeless on the ground after this strangely dressed guy who looks like Goku struck him with a violet ki blade he wielded from his right hand. The one who looked like Goku stood proudly as he eyed the corpse of the green creature lying before him._

 _Chichi is still confused. Up to this moment, she still had no idea what is happening, but something inside her tells her that whatever it is, it is not good. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the lifeless body of the green creature claiming to be her husband earlier. For some reason, she could feel that he was telling the truth, and she knew deep inside her that something bad happened to Goku. She couldn't be wrong, for this feeling of dread inside her is exactly the same feeling she had when Goku died against Cell many years ago. She hadn't seen how he died then, but she had this ominous feeling that something had gone wrong, that's why when Gohan told her about it, it was just a confirmation of her suspicions that her husband indeed had died._

 _Beside her stood her youngest son Goten who also watched in horror as the strange looking green man claiming to be his father earlier now lay dead in a pool of his own blood. He too, had no idea what is happening, but like Chichi, he had the same ominous feeling that something bad had happened to his father._

 _That was when the one who looked like Goku turned towards them, a sinister look on his face._

 _Chichi gasped. Goku might have died, but of course she couldn't let Goten die too! She had to do everything she could to save him from this monster who not only has her husband's looks, but his strength and power as well._

 _Scooping up Goten in her arms, she tried to make a break for it.._

 _Even if it's impossible.._

 _For this is technically Goku being talked about here. While his heart and mind might no longer be Goku's, as mentioned before, his body and his strength are, and what else could be expected of Goku?_

 _Chichi knew that it was impossible to run for it and survive afterwards. Of course, one of them has to die. Or worse, both of them could._

 _She heard the sounds he made as he flew towards them to follow them, making her turn to look at him._

 _And as she felt his ki blade slashing through her body, cutting through her skin until it reached Goten whom she had wrapped in her arms, she could only scream in pain as she felt half of her body detaching from the other half._

 _Same with Goten though. At the last minute, he had somehow put the pieces together and deciphered that this strange monster who stole not only his father's body but also his identity and power not only wanted Goku dead, but them as well._

 _As he felt the monster's blade cutting through his body and piercing his organs, his screams of pain rivalled that of Chichi's._

 _And as everything finally went black, the last thing they both saw before life escaped them was Goku's face, the face of the man whom they both loved and adored. His once gentle features twisted into a menacing look, his lips curved into an eerie, evil smile._

 _The bloodcurdling screams of Goku's wife and son were like music to his ears, Zamasu thought as he stared at their lifeless bodies both cut in half and bathing in their own blood. He had done it! He is now Goku._

 _Now all of the gods and universes will look down upon him._

* * *

 **GOKU'S POV:**

For a minute as Black continued relaying to me what had become of my wife and son after he killed me, it seems as though I could actually hear their screams of mixed horror and pain in my mind as they both came face to face with their deaths. I could imagine them, how they must have looked as he chased after them, how their corpses must have looked after he is done killing them, and it pained me to no end. It pained me to no end to think of my wife and son dying at the hands of a monster who had my body and my strength, for if you actually think about it, technically, they died by my hands. The blood of the people whom I loved and treasured most in my life spilled in my hands, and not only that. The strength and power I had painfully acquired over the years of intense training and fighting, the same strength and power I used for protecting them against enemies who threatened the Earth and its inhabitants, were the same strength and power used to kill them.

They were killed by me. And the last thing they saw was my face, the face of the man who vowed to protect them against any threat to their lives. The face of the man whom they loved and trusted so much.

Thinking about it was just too much for me, and I couldn't take it.

With my head slightly bowed, my eyes stung and I shut them tightly as more and more gruesome images of their corpse flooded my mind, along with the thought that it was technically me who had killed them. Gritting my teeth, anguished sobs and grunts tore past me as I kept thinking of what Zamasu did to me and to my family, as well as the internal agony and pain he just put me through as he told me every single detail of what had happened to me and to my wife and son in that alternate timeline.

It's too much.

Too much even for someone as strong and as powerful as me.

Zamasu knew how to play his cards, but he plays dirty. He knew when to attack, how to attack and where to attack.

I may be invincible to any physical pain or strain against my body, but Zamasu had focused on the part where I am most vulnerable.

My family. My life and my everything. The primary reason why I wanted to get stronger and acquire more power. The people whom I vowed to protect with my strength at all costs.

I wasn't able to save them. I wasn't able to do even a single thing, for I was already dead by the time he turned his focus towards them.

They were helpless against him, or rather against me, for he has my body and my strength.

It drove me mad with anguish just by thinking about it. My family, helpless against me but nevertheless trying to scamper away from the death I was about to bring upon them.

My chest felt tight as I continued to think of it. My heart was crushed. It's as if someone or something tore past my chest and squeezed my heart tightly until it was nothing but a bloody mush.

I knew Zamasu hated me, but I never imagined him to hate me this much, to the point where he'd want to make me suffer not only physically, but emotionally and mentally as well.

But now as I heard everything he said, I realized something.

His pleasure is my pain.

My pained sobs and grunts are like music to his ears.

"You monster… Y-You'll pay for that.." I said through clenched teeth in a pained and trembling voice as more anguished sobs continued to tear past me. I could feel intense anger building up inside me as I stared into their faces and took in their smug looks. Surprisingly, I could no longer feel Black's blade embedded deep within my flesh. The pain of losing my wife and son to someone who had my body and strength was just too much, it overcame the physical pain Black had inflicted on me when he stabbed me earlier.

"You'll… pay for that….!" I said as my voice became louder up to a near scream, a sudden gush of power flooding my body. My aura suddenly flared around me, startling both Black and Zamasu and melting Black's ki blade that was once embedded into my flesh. The evil duo were forced to retreat a few steps back as they watched my body power up and gather more energy.

A few growls escaped my throat before I spoke again, my aura still flaring around me. "You took my body.. you took my life.." I said in a deep guttural voice as I held on to the physical wound that Black has inflicted me with his ki blade.

"Then you even killed Chichi and Goten…" I continued, my anguish resurfacing once more as I thought of my wife and son's fates.

"You're gonna regret telling me that Zamasu.. 'cause now I'm mad… I'm really, really mad.." By this time, I knew that anytime, any moment, I would explode, for I could feel my body being overcome by the immense power that suddenly filled me, a power triggered by my anguish and the emotional pain they inflicted on me.

"And now it's time… to pay….!" I screamed as I finally gave in to my emotions and released all the anger and pain together with my power up, my energy so intense that it caused the walls of the building behind me to crumble more. I saw Zamasu trying to shield himself as he watched my sudden display of strength, but Black… Black had a crazed smile on his face as he watched me being overcome by my emotions. Obviously, he is happy and satisfied with the reaction he got from me after he told me his "gripping tale".

I suddenly had this urge to rip him apart and tear that smug smile off his lips. He will definitely pay for what he did to me.

To Chichi and Goten…

I will make him suffer, so much that he would wish he hadn't been born anymore, or rather, he hadn't dared to steal my body and power and then kill my family afterwards with it anymore.

Startling Zamasu, I zoomed past him and flew straight towards Black, unleashing a barrage of punches towards him. Every blow that I land on him gives me satisfaction, for the only thought I have of him is that he has caused my suffering, and now he has to pay dearly for it.

One punch sent him flying towards a crumbling building and before I could follow him to land him another one, Zamasu suddenly appeared, ready to fire a blast towards me. I easily dodged him and appeared behind him before I sent him crashing on the ground with my attack.

"Here's what I think of your immortality!" I screamed as I fired a nonstop array of ki blasts towards him, sending him deeper and deeper in the ground. I knew he would never die even if I fired him more, but I don't care. I was so filled with anger to even care about it anymore.

Black suddenly came flying towards me, ready to land a blow to my face but I beat him to it as I landed two more solid blows on him. He deserved to suffer, and now as I look at him while I attacked, I knew then that I was causing him damage.

His evil smirk was gone, so was the smug look he displayed earlier. I can now see a look of pain in those stolen features, a clear proof that he is affected with my assault.

He crashed once more against another old crumbling building and he flew upwards and fired another blast at me when he saw me flying towards his direction, but his efforts were futile because just like what I did to Zamasu earlier, I dodged his attack easily and overpowered him once more with my non stop punches and kicks. I could now see desperation on his part as he tried to dodge my attacks. Clearly, I was giving him a hard time, and I couldn't help but feel a certain kind of happiness deep within me as I dwelt into that fact. I wanted him to suffer, yes, but if I go overboard and kill him in the process, then it would be better.

So much better…

Yes. Black dying by my hands sounded so much better than Black just suffering because of me.

A particular set of blows sending him flying downwards once more and I placed two fingers on my forehead, disappearing and then reappearing near the spot where Black landed. Behind me, I knew that Zamasu had already stood back once more to his feet, and before he could think of attacking me, I extended my hand and gave a backward punch without even looking at him and he was sent flying a few miles away and he crashed against a collapsed and dilapidated infrastructure. That's better, I thought, for right at that moment, my thoughts were focused on Black. I would deal with Zamasu later, but right now, I have nothing in mind but Black, and the suffering I so wanted to give him back as revenge for what he did to me and to my wife and son.

Revenge. Even if I completed it, or even if I am really able to send both Black and Zamasu to hell, it wouldn't change the fact that in another timeline, my body had been used to mercilessly kill the people I treasured the most. My wife, Chichi, who had always been there for me through thick and thin, continuing to love me despite my shortcomings, and my youngest son Goten, whose first seven years of life I missed because of me choosing to stay dead for the good of all mankind. Nevertheless, Goten loved me and adored me, and never once did he show a grudge against me for not being there during the times he needed me. I loved them so much, though I never say it, for I am never really good at words. I love them more than anything in the world and I swore to do everything I could to protect them from any threat or harm, yet I was rendered powerless by this body stealing monster lying in front of me as he used my body and my strength to kill them both in cold blood.

It made me want to cry. It made me want to shed tears and burst into pained sobs as I unleash multiple assaults towards him and watch his pained expression at the same time. I wanted to rip him apart and tear his body, or rather my body which he stole, limb from limb. I wanted to cut those hands and obliterate them, those hands which were bathed with my wife and son's blood. Awhile ago, I had the feeling of wanting to make him suffer, though I also regard his death by my hands as a good option, but now, as I continue to hear Chichi and Goten's last screams and see their lifeless bodies in my mind, I realized that Black's death wasn't just a good option.

It wasn't a good option, because it was the best option.

My eyes narrowed and I gritted my teeth as I stared at Black's unconscious form. He deserves more than just suffering for what he did to me and to my loved ones.

He deserves death, and so did Zamasu.

They both deserve death.

Vegeta had told me earlier that he wanted to be the one to kill Black, and I know he may resent me once more if I took the honor of killing Black from him but I don't care.

Chichi, Goten, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself. I would forever be haunted by the thought that in some alternate timeline, you both died by my hands. I wasn't able to fulfill my vow of protecting you against any threat at all costs, but now I am making another vow that I will do everything to avenge you.

I won't let Black get away with what he has done to you. And also Zamasu, for enjoying the torment and anguish that Black put me through when he told me in detail about your gruesome fates.

I will send these monsters back to hell, where they both belong.

Even if it kills me.

* * *

 _ **END**_

 **Author's Note: So it's finally done! I hope I did give justice to the episode the same way Sean Schemmel did with Goku's epic raging scene. I'm on duty again tomorrow so you know what that means. Hehe. Goodnight! And also to my friend Rosebud, here's our challenge fic, finally. I also want to thank you for constantly "trying to keep me awake" whenever I am on duty by feeding me with your ideas of Goku and everything. I really need a lot of Goku to keep me awake for 36 hours.**


End file.
